Toa Imydrex's Blog
Toa Imydrex's Blog is a short story set on the Aqua Magnan island of Tehktra Nui. Story Chapter 1 I've just landed in a strange wasteland. It seems to be a desert, covered by some shrubbery. This is my first experience of a place other than my own, but there's no turning back, for I am not wanted there. I have no idea why they would want to get rid of me; maybe--just maybe--I haven't been acting like a Toa should. Maybe I'm a freak or just hideous, but I know for sure that I shall never return, and shall forever hold a grudge against my own people. But I must move on, and at least try and find some sort of civilization rather than let my bones lie here for the Rahi... It's probably been *pant* a few hours now, and I'm *pant pant* dying of thirst and badly suffering from heat stroke. I can't just fly out because the *pant* unbearable heat has damaged my flight armor, *pant* so I left it a few miles back. I can't go on; *pant* I think I'm going to pass out. Ugh... Chapter 2 "Oi, Wake up! Wake up!" "What happened; where am I?" "I found you half-buried in the sand. You probably collapsed in the heat." "How come I feel fine and I'm not thirsty anymore?" "I gave you some water. The stuff comes in handy when you're in the middle of a desert." The being then walked off at quite a pace, leaving me still sitting in the sand. I scrambled to my feet and quickly ran up to him. "Hey!" I said in a friendly tone. "Hello," he replied in a stern voice, and then briskly sped up. I, in turn, sped up to keep up with him. "Who are you?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and stared coldly at me. Just that look sent a chill down my spine. "Not to be rude or anything. After all, you did save my life," I quickly responded. "Toa Mandoch," he said calmly, which was a huge contrast to the look he gave me just a few seconds ago. Once more he began his brisk walk, which I once more followed. "Why'd ya do it?" I said. "Do what?" "Why'd ya save my life, huh?" "The same reason I'm in this desert. To wander the planet, doing good to balance out the wrongs of my past." "Mata Nui... What happened?" "I did some bad stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda, and I ended up being exiled by my own people. I don't really want to talk about it." "I was kicked out by my own people too, though I'm not too sure why. Hey, can I join you in your quest?" Mandoch paused. "Sure, why not?" Chapter 3 I, Toa Imydrex, and my new partner Toa Mandoch have been trudging through this desert for about two days. To keep ourselves entertained, we've been telling each other stories and jokes. As it turns out, Mandoch has had a pretty colorful life. "Wait, wait, I've got a good one," I said. "Why did the Nui-Jaga cross the road?" "I don't know. Why did the Nui-Jaga cross the road?" he replied. "To get to the other side! Ha ha ha ha!" As I was having a laughing fit, Toa Mandoch shook his head and chuckled. "You know what, kid? You're alright. I'm honored to have you as a partner, or even a friend." I had never had a friend before, so this came to huge shock to me. "Wait, is it just me, or is the desert thinning?" "We are approaching the grand city of Tehktra Nui!" Mandoch proclaimed. This place was huge! Not just huge, it was colossal! Even for a colossal city, this place was huge! Despite its size, it seemed deserted. We entered a large building to look for some of the residents. The building seemed to house vats of some energized substance, possibly Protodermis, and also had large, heavy containers hanging from its high ceilings on a moving belt. The building was extremely long and dark, and there was an eerie silence about. All of a sudden, a massive explosion sound disrupted the silence. "It came from further down the building!" yelled Mandoch, and he ran off full thrust down the building into the darkness. I quickly sped after him, bubbling with excitement. This would be my first battle! We soon skidded to a halt in the midst of a fight. A team of Toa were fighting a gang of what seemed to be Mechanical Rahkshi, which were destroying the vats. Chapter 4 The battle is furious, though this Toa team is handling it pretty well. Toa Mandoch and I have joined the fight as well, and the feel of war is intense! Suddenly, an orange Toa flew by me, thrown down by one of the Rahkshi, but I quickly fended it off using one of my twin razor laser blades to protect him. "Toa, where's your blade?" I inquire. "You don't need a fancy blade to beat an opponent; you just need skill," he replied, and jumped to his feet. He ran into battle with such skill and grace, though what followed was truly amazing. Two Rahkshi cornered him, but he swung his nunchucks into one of them and he swung the Rahkshi into the other. While they were knocked out, he ran while being pursued by more Rahkshi up toward a container, hooked himself to it using his 'chucks, swung back over the Rahkshi, and engulfed them in plasma. He then leaped into the air, twirling, and flung his shield into a Rahkshi about fifty feet away, knocking it straight out cold. "How's that for skill, eh?" "Wow... that was truly spectacular... What's your name?" I asked, mouth agape. "I am Ganon of the Toa Protectorate, and you are?" "Toa Imydrex. H-- ho-- how did you do that?" "Years of practice..." He was interrupted by a Toa of fire who came up to us. "Come on, enough chit-chat. The battle's not over yet." So the three of us rushed back to battle. A while had passed, and the battle was nearly over, but then one of the Rahkshi raised up its staff and drained the energy of three of the Toa. The rest of us forced the Rahkshi back out of harm's way, when suddenly the worst came upon us. One of the large container's cables snapped, and it came plummeting down and crushed the three Toa who were too weakened to move. The Rahkshi quickly fled the scene. "NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ganon in a disgruntled cry of anguish. "The Toa, the Toa Protectorate are dead!" Ganon began to sob. A Toa of ice walked up to Ganon to comfort him, and the Toa of fire I had encountered earlier went to try to lift the weight from above his squashed remains of his team. Toa Mandoch and I stood there in total dismay at the horrendous tragedy that had struck. Chapter 5 Dark laughter erupted from the shadows of the building where the terrible accident had taken place. "Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Mandoch in a voice deep with anger. "As you wish, foolish Toa." Much to my disbelief, a fellow Toa of iron stepped out, with the same Kanohi and color scheme that I bore. "Who are you? Explain yourself!" "I am Zoruxx. It was I who used my iron powers to snap those near-indestructible cables, and with half the Toa Protectorate out of the way, the remaining members will soon fall. This city will soon be mine!" Then, using his mask of stealth, he disappeared into the shadows. Out of the shadows, numerous Rahkshi emerged and surrounded us. Toa Ganon had had enough. In one huge blast, all of the Rahkshi were engulfed by searing-hot plasma, melting them instantly. Ganon turned to the two remaining members of his team. "Now, what are we supposed to do? We can't stay as the Toa Protectorate! Divided we are, too weak!" "Wait," I interrupted. "Why don't you join Mandoch's quest as I have done. We can even join together to form a team to stop Zoruxx." "Well, we've got nothing to lose. Guys?" Ganon turned to the Toa of fire and ice. "Oh, what the Karzahni. Yeah, I'll join," replied the Toa of Fire. "I can't. It won't feel right. I think I'll sit this one out. I think I'll go it alone," said the Toa of ice in a solemn tone. Ganon placed his hands on the Toa of Ice's shoulders. "Well, I guess this is it. I don't know whether we'll ever see you again, but let me tell you this: you were always a great fighter and a great friend." "Right back at you, Ganon, right back at you." Then he walked off into the shadows. "Well then," said Ganon, turning to us. "I'm guessing that Toa Mandoch is joining to be our leader." "Ye--" I was in the middle of answering when Mandoch interrupted. "No, Imydrex is going to be the leader." "What, really?" "Yeah, sure. It'll be a great experience for you, kid." "Oh, Mata Nui, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done to me! Really, are you sure?" "Absolutely! You'll make a great leader!" "So, what are we going to be called?" Ganon asked. "Well, I guess we're going to be saving Tehktra Nui, so... the Toa Tehktra!" "The Toa Tehktra it is!" Chapter 6 Lightning and electricity were flaring around us, and there wasn't much we could do. Shortly after our team was formed, we were called in by some Matoran of lightning and magnetism to assist at the Energy Fields, the energy core of the city. Now, it turns out that we could be fried Madu pretty soon. "Don't worry!" I yelled as I erected pillars of iron out of the earth in hope that it would reflect the energy blasts. But, much to my dismay, it was just conducted straight through them. "Oh great, that really helped!" mocked Toa Skanix, the Toa of fire. "Or maybe it does..." Toa Mandoch claimed as he used his magnetism powers to bend the iron pillars to channel the electricity away from us. In turn, they were able to switch off the colossal generators causing the havoc. Ganon walked up to a metal hatch and opened it up to reveal the workforce of the Energy Fields quivering inside. "Not scared, are we?" he joked. "'Course not," replied one of the Matoran of lightning. "We were just, um... checking, yeah, checking the... the levels of um... um... power the energy had." "Sure, you were," said Skanix in a sarcastic tone. "Actually," replied a Matoran of magnetism, "though the rest of them may not have been, I was checking the controls, and they were damaged and rewired. This was sabotage!" "Sabotage, eh. Sounds like Zoruxx!" answered Skanix. "Now, now, let's not be quick to assumptions. For all we know, there may be greater evil within this place," I sternly replied. Chapter 7 The lot of us scanned the area for clues to who may have done this. "Take a look at this," said Mandoch. The others and I gathered around in disgust. "Oh, Mata Nui! Look, Skanix. It's the dead remains of Ikarki! Oh, if he'd joined us, then none of this would have happened. It looked as if this was a painful death." "I know, Ganon," Skanix replied. "Let me see the corpse. His throat's been punctured." "Hey, what that?" I asked. "What's what?" "That!" I reached into the body bag and pulled out a message on parchment. :If you're reading this, then I have completed my task from my master. The information shall soon be delivered at the Rusty Mask. I will return to the Kingdom as soon as possible. Makuta Akatax. "Rusty Mask... I do believe that's a club in the city," Skanix stated. "Well, I guess that where we're heading. We'll have to find out who this Makuta and his master are later," I replied. The four of us traveled to the shore and found a badly damaged seacraft. "Are you sure this is seaworthy?" Mandoch nervously asked. "Sure it is, just trust me," answered Skanix. "What would you know about it? You're a Toa of fire!" After some careful boat fixing, we cast off. As we drifted further from the shore, I could vaguely see a being reach for the carcass. Maybe it was Zoruxx; maybe it was the Master. We'd have to find out later... Chapter 8 We've been on this boat for hardly a minute and we've come under fire. The being I mentioned earlier has gotten on to a boat of his own, armed with three mounted blasters, and is in close pursuit. Ganon raised his plasma rifle, firing super-accurate plasma spheres, and managed to disable one of the blasters. "How's that for sharp shooting?" "Don't count our luck just yet," replied Mandoch, as the being fired some sort of energy blast at us with his weapon. Thinking quickly, Mandoch magnetically repelled the energy, hitting the being, trapping him, and giving us the chance to escape. "Wow, who was that?" I inquired. "Can't tell for sure, but he looks vaguely familiar. Hmm...." Ganon replied, deep in thought. "Look! We're approaching the mud flats!" yelled out Skanix. The Mud Flats were a most... interesting place. The place consisted of many small islands with small buildings on them. Many Ga-Matoran and Matoran of jungle were harvesting the mud for building purposes from the abundant supplies about. Skanix parked the boat up by one of the small islets. I stepped of the boat and went up to one of the Ga-Matoran. "Hello?" "Oh, I didn't know Toa were about. Girls, come over here! A real Toa!" Many Ga-Matoran gathered around. "Haven't you ever seen a Toa before?" "Yeh, just those identical ones from the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, but they're too stuck-up to come talk to us. Also, the only time I'd ever seen them was in their band, the Kanohi Stripes." "Which way is it to the city?" "Just keep going across the islets in that direction and there will be a water bridge into the city." "Thanks." We soon set off again, but I was still concerned. Who was the being who attacked us? Chapter 9 Soon enough, it was nearing dusk as we were walking down the busy streets of the City, following the crowd, trying to blend in. Pretty hard, though. Like having four Toa-heroes walking down your street! It turned out the crowd itself was heading to the club. Two large bouncers stood by the door, not Toa nor Matoran, but of some strange species. They seemed almost alien, but eerily Makuta-like at the same time. "You four jokers, you ain't on the list. So beat it!" "Eh, shut up!" Mandoch said, quite annoyed, and magnetically stuck them to the wall. and his team entering the Rusty Mask]] We walked through the doors, and the place was packed! The band was playing, and tons of Matoran were gathered around. It was very dark, apart from the several spotlights about. "Look!" exclaimed Ganon. The dance floor downstairs; we could even hear the music pulsating from where we were. "Now, if I were delivering important information of the secretive variety, I would do it where I wouldn't be seen and wouldn't be heard by others, like..." "I get the picture," I replied. "Move out, team!" ---- Soon enough, we were bombarded by dancers, and the lights and music were very disorienting. "Ganon!" I yelled out. "What?" "I SAID GANON!" "OH! WHAT'S UP?" "WHAT?" "WHAT?" "LET'S GET OUT!" "WHAT?" It was completely pointless trying to find the delivery point, so I tried to work my way out to the exit, when suddenly... five Rahkshi emerged! The DJ immediately stopped the music, and Skanix took out the lights. There was absolute chaos in the darkness, and I couldn't get up without being trampled by confused Matoran. Skanix lit a fire, and immediately, all the Rahkshi surrounded him in a circle. The five simultaneously fired their staffs, and instantly killed him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out. "TOO MANY LIVES HAVE ALREADY BEEN LOST!" I pulled out my blades and fired a massive amount of energy at the Rahkshi, grinding them all into the ground. I then used my iron powers to disintegrate them into metal shrapnel. Chapter 10 Mandoch grabbed Skanix and took him to the wall to see if there was any way to revive him. Ganon and I started fighting off the several waves of Rahkshi headed into the room. The band from upstairs came down with their weapons, since they were actually part of the protection force of the city. One of the Matoran of the band evacuated any civilians, while the two Toa and the Matoran helped us. Ganon leaped up into the crowd of Rahkshi, tied two together with his nunchucks, and spun them into the other Rahkshi, causing a number of them to crushed. The other two Toa pulled out their swords and began fending them off, as well. I caused the metal pipes of the room to rip off and tie up some of the Rahkshi. KA-SMASH! An axe flew through the wall, crumbling it to pieces, beheading Mandoch in the process. It was Zoruxx! "You, YOU, YOU STINKING PILE OF MUAKA DUNG! YOU KILLED MANDOCH, MY CLOSEST FRIEND! I'LL... I'LL... THROTTLE YA 'TIL YER EYES ARE OUTTA YER HEAD! DIE, YOU... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I lunged into his stomach and rammed him into the wall. He reached out for his axe, but I wrapped my hands around his neck and shook him wildly. "YOU KILLED MANDOCH, YOU KILLED MANDOCH, YOU KILLED MANDOCH, DIE, YOU..." "Get your grubby mitts off me, you fool!" He kicked me full pelt in the groin, and I fell to the ground. The others couldn't help me; there were too many Rahkshi. He kicked me in the face so hard that I felt my head sink into the solid floor. I was instantly knocked unconscious. ---- Ganon turned around to see Zoruxx raise his axe. He quickly engulfed the Rahkshi he was fighting and rushed to my defense. He ran up to Zoruxx and kicked the axe out of his hand, getting it stuck in one of the still-standing walls. "Hello," he said mockingly to Zoruxx. "Nice weather we're having!" "GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU OVERGROWN BRAKAS!" He reached for his second axe and swung it toward Ganon. Ganon jumped into the air, stepped on the flat side of the axe in midair, and flying-kicked Zoruxx right in the face. "Too slow, Zoruxx, too slow!" "I don't need a weapon to defeat you!" he rose to his feet. "Think again, slowpoke!" He pulled on his nunchucks, which were conveniently under Zoruxx feet, and grounded him. "Oh, you're just making your final death all the more painful!" "Shut up!" He whipped him in the groin with his nunchucks. "ARGH! Ow! Rahkshi, swarm on the orange one! SHOW NO MERCY!" Chapter 11 The Kanohi Stripes were thrown out of the way, and the Rahkshi paced toward Ganon. Ganon began backing up, twirling his nunchucks. Oh, Mata Nui, he thought to himself. I wish these pathetic little wings could fly right now! Then they all simultaneously swarmed on him to rip him apart. All of a sudden, a Toa flew into the room on an enlarged hoverboard and created a large cyclone, throwing the Rahkshi in all directions. Just about then, I regained consciousness to see Zoruxx running toward the Toa, swinging the axe. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled. My shout distracted Zoruxx, causing him to miss the Toa's body and only gash his heel. "AAAARGH!" He turned around to see Zoruxx, but instead of attacking him, he just stared. "It's you!" "Um... this is awkward." He pulled the Toa close to him and whispered to him, "Sorry about your foot. Um... just remember my tasks and don't let any of these goons know, alright?" He then faded out of view using his mask and fled the scene. I ran up to Ganon to see if he was okay. The two Toa from the band asked at the same time: "What was that all about?" "Nothing, nothing." "State your identity." "Katron, sir. I mean, sirs." "Wait a minute," said the rebuilt Matoran with the Matatu. "You were reported missing yesterday as a Matoran who was abducted." "Um... about that... you see, I..." I interrupted him. "I'm no doctor, so I kinda need yer help." The group surrounded Ganon and checked out his injuries. Meanwhile, I went up to the Toa Katron. "What did you say to Zoruxx to send him off like that?" "Uh... unity, duty, and destiny? Yeah. Unity, duty and destiny will crush you, that's what I said!" "Sure you did." I didn't trust him one bit. "I need to see the Matoran." "Oh, they're outside being loaded into a transport by one of the KMES. If you hurry, you might still catch them." He levitated up what was now a destroyed stairway, though what I found odd was the fact that hot air from his armor was levitating him, instead of his Miru. Hmm... He ran in front of the transport just before it started, and shouted: "STOP! I demand to see Aliki!" Chapter 12 "To Karzahni with you!" The driver of the transport started anyway. Katron jumped out of the way as the vehicle began accelerating toward the main road. Katron's mask began glowing and tingling, and Katron's vision became blurred. "Yargh!" Pain struck in Katron's head as he felt a maelstrom of energy gushing through his mind. ---- "So, is Ganon okay?" I asked. "Yeah, he's fine. We just removed his Protectorate armor, as it was too badly damaged." Ganon awoke. "Hey, where's that Toa of air? I wanna thank him fer saving my life!" We all went upstairs to find Katron. He was bolting after the transport at tremendous speed, just as fast as a Kakama user! "Don't worry, we'll catch him!" Ganon said, activating his own Kakama. The transport headed out on to the motorway. "Oh, no, you don't," Katron muttered, though not with his own voice; rather, the mask's. He leaped like a panther onto one of the other vehicles. Ganon, the Kanohi Stripes, and I all mounted on hoverboards. With the power of speed--courtesy of Ganon--we were in hot pursuit. "What does he think he's doing? This motorway's speed limit's over 15,000 mio per hour! He's gonna get himself killed!" said one of the twin Toa. "Also, he's breaking the law!" said the other. Katron jumped from one vehicle to the other, each jump so perfectly executed, like a machine. "OI, GET OFF MY ROOF!" yelled out one of the Matoran drivers. "ARGH!" The mask grew more powerful. He punched through the roof and landed in the passenger's seat. He smashed the Matoran's face into the dashboard, killing him. The vehicle swerved out of control, but Katron smashed through the windscreen and latched on the back of the vehicle in front. The vehicle drove off the edge of a large overpass and its petrol tank exploded on the road below. This blocked the road below and destroyed the overpass above. The oncoming traffic had no warning, and were going too fast to stop, so several vehicles just flew off the edge. One of the Kanohi Stripes reached out a mobile sonic emitter. "We've got a 42.9, 42.9 here. Lunatic on the loose. Requesting backup. Also, call in the emergency services to Route 5621. Over." "Roger that. Backup is on the way, over and out." Soon enough, several armed Ko-Matoran Enforcers joined our pursuit on hoverboards. Katron looked up to see the many people after him. His mask once again activated and released a colossal wave of energy, destroying the hoverboards and sending us straight to the ground. Chapter 13 With us out of the way, Katron continued his pursuit from roof to roof of MVTs and other vehicles until he finally landed on the roof of the transport he was pursing. THUD! "What was that?" yelled out one of the evacuees. "I dunno," replied the driver. "Argh!" Katron was peering through the the windscreen. He punched through the glass and the driver halted, throwing Katron onto the road, other drivers barely missing him. "Run him over!" yelled out Aliki. The driver's wheels screeched, and the transport began accelerating toward him, but Katron leaped through the already-shattered windscreen. All the Matoran went into a panicked state. "YOU!" Katron said in a grim voice, pointing to Aliki. "Me?" he said nervously. "I've already had enough jokers after me!" He jumped out of the window, over the overpass. Being the professional hoverboarder he was, he landed safely on the road below. An oncoming MVT screeched to a halt, and a Matoran of lightning came out. "Are you okay? Oh, Mata Nui! You're Aliki, the famous hoverboarder!" "That's all very flattering, but I'm kinda being chased by a loony weirdo." "Get in; you can count on me!" She pressed down on the pedal and they were off at full speed. Katron landed swiftly on the ground, almost lava hawk-like, and saw the MVT heading off. "So, the game of Muaka and Archives mole continues..." he grimly said. He went up to a cargo vehicle and latched onto the back bumper. He made his way up the roof and to the front. "HOLY MUKAU!" The vehicle started swerving wildly. Katron smashed through the glass and threw the driver out on to the road, only to be hit down by an another on-coming vehicle. He revved the engine and he was off too. "Aw, not him again!" Aliki whined, on the back seat of Jessaco's MVT. "Oh, yeah!" thought Jessaco aloud, and she hammered the pedal down. ---- Meanwhile, a few KMES MVTs picked us up, and soon, we too had been put back in the chase. Chapter 14 The driver of the MVT Ganon and I were in asked us whether we were okay. "Yeah, we're fine, though still in shock from that energy blast," Ganon replied. "Energy blast, eh? Hmm... How did he do that?" "Come to think about it, I think it was from his mask, strangely enough." "His mask? But he's wearing a Kanohi Miru Nuva, mask of levitation, isn't he?" Suddenly, bells were ringing in my head and I remembered back to after the battle with Zoruxx: hot air from his armor was levitating him instead of his Miru. "Wait a minute!" I blurted out. "I don't think he's wearing a Miru at all!" "Great. Now we got another case on our hands!" ---- Katron was gaining on Jessaco and Aliki, despite her great efforts to evade him. He smashed his large vehicle into the back of their MVT. "OW! I think I got whiplash!" Aliki jolted. Katron was close enough, so he leaped through the already-smashed glass and hooked on to the roof of the MVT, sending his vehicle out of control and taking out other vehicles in its path. Jessaco swerved wildly, trying to get rid of Katron, but he pulled out a piece of his armor and lodged it into the MVT's hover systems, bringing it down to the ground. He opened the door and threw Jessaco across the road. He then grabbed Aliki and bent some of the metal used on the MVT to hold him down. Then Katron fell to his knees. "What... what just happened? Uh... where am I? ALIKI! I've been looking for you!" "Who... WHO are you?" "You bloody well know! It's me, Katron!" "Your voice--you are Katron! What happened to you? You don't look as stupid as you used to!" Katron's mask glowed again. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FOOL! I AM HERE TO PROVE MYSELF!" He punched Aliki in the mask. "I challenge you to hoverboarding's greatest honor, the Crystal Cup! If you think you are up to it." There was silence. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Aliki burst out laughing. Katron's mask glowed with extreme intensity and threw himself toward Aliki. "YARGH!" He was hit by several taser beams. The Enforcement Squad, Ganon, and I had him surrounded. He put his hands up, stood still, and his mask ceased to glow. Chapter 15 Ganon and I were taken to a large building, the KMES headquarters, and were told to stay in a room with several other Ko-Matoran. The room was small, and there was a one-way mirror so we could look out. Out the mirror, Katron was chained to a chair and hooked up to a large electrical machine. A rebuilt Matoran, also the drummer of the Kanohi Stripes--officer Icax--walked into the room Katron was in. "Can you tell me why you're here?" "No. Where's Aliki?" "I said, can you TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE?" "NO, I CAN'T! WHERE'S ALIKI?" Katron's mask glowed strongly and he smashed through the chains. Icax pulled out a small device which caused the machine attached to Katron to severely electrocute him. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" "Now let me ask nicely again: Why are you here?" "Where's Aliki?" Icax lifted the device. "Okay, okay. I honestly don't know. All I remember is challenging Aliki, I swear." The machine lit up green. "So that is the truth, huh? Well, let me fill you in, mister: You have destroyed several lives, you have killed several innocent Matoran, DESTROYED OUR ROADS, ATTACKED KMES MEMBERS, AND ALL THIS TO GET ALIKI, AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER A THING?" "Don't shout at me!" "WHY NOT?" "DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" "OH YEAH? WHAT D'YA THINK YOU'RE GONNA DO?" Katron's mask glowed with extreme intensity. "YAAARGH!" He lashed out and grabbed Icax, causing him to drop the small device. He violently began throwing him about the room. Several Ko-Matoran ran in with electrified tasers, once again electrocuting him. They chained his arms together, then his ankles, and he was being taken away to a cell. Aliki ran in before he was locked up. "Wait, unhand Katron." "ALIKI!" Chapter 16 In a crowded corridor of KMES headquarters, Aliki has just arrived. "Release Katron! He wants to talk to me!" "No way!" Kopak replied. "He is under arrest and that's fina--" He was interrupted by Icax. "Hear him out. This should be interesting. We could even learn something. Go ahead." "Aliki, make good with our challenge or forever be a coward!" Katron shouted. Aliki barely could keep his laugh back. "Alright, alright, *''snicker''* I'll humor you. I accept your challenge. But just to warn you, they don't call me the champion for nothing. I've beaten Toa and Matoran alike, and with your inferior skills, let's hope you don't die of embarrassment!" "Take that back!" Katron's mask glowed once more. "I'll kill y... ARRRGH!" Once again, he was electrocuted. As the two discussed the event, Icax decided he'd have a drink and headed off to the water cooler. Kori entered the building. Kopak ran up to Kori. "Whoa, is he okay?" "I dunno. He passed out and his limbs seem blackened. Maybe there's something wrong with the water. Quick, let's get him to the hospital!" "I'm on it." Kopak rushed to call an ambulance. ---- "Urgh, my aching head... What happened?" Icax opened his eyes and looked from left to right. He was in a hospital ward, and as far as the eye could see, there were ill Matoran with blackened parts and deep red eyes. "What the--?" He looked down at his hands. They were softened and black, and he couldn't move them. "Aargh, what's happened to me?" A nurse came in. "Is everything all right?" "Ga-Matoran, why am I here? What happened to me?" "I'm sorry to say this, but you've been infected. We don't know how much longer you have to live." Chapter 17 "Since Icax has suddenly fallen ill, I, Toa Kopak, officially take command of unit 53.2. I also have orders for Toa Imydrex and Toa Ganon; though not of the element of ice, they may become honorary members of the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad. Now that evil is growing stronger by the day in Tehktra Nui, we now need more help than ever before. These two Toa shall make great additions to this mighty organization." The crowd of KMES members clapped in agreement. "So, it is with great honor that I present badges to the these Toa, to make their alliance to our group official." Ganon and I walked out onto the podium and received our badges, and we were inaugurated. ---- We were taken to a discussion table and were seated for a meeting of unit 53.2, otherwise known as the Kanohi Stripes. Kopak began to speak: "Now that the case of Katron has been solved, he is due to contest Aliki for the Crystal Cup in a day or so, and is under prohibition, under permission of sir Aliki. "Now, sources tell us that strange happenings have been going on deep under the Fire Kingdom. Rahi of all species have been captured and taken underground there, as have many Tehktra Nuian Matoran, and I believe it's high time someone investigated it. We are also still unsure who the leader of their civilization is, and we definitely need to find out! We as a group have specifically chosen our new arrivals to go and investigate as a test of their skill and stamina." "Good. Imydrex and I are up to it!" Ganon replied. "We'll find your man. But one more thing: what about our old menace, Zoruxx? He's still loose, and when we last saw him, he had the Rusty Mask in ruins." "Oh yeah, him. The rest of us will deal with him personally." "When will our mission take place?" I inquired. "After the hoverboarding event. The stadium will need high security because of our star Aliki and because of Katron's outbursts." Kori interrupted. "Also, later today, we're going to the hospital to see Icax. Would you two like to come?" "Alright. We won't try to be a burden," Ganon replied. The lot of us left the headquarters to head off to the hospital. "What's that sound?" I asked. "What sound?" Ganon replied. "Sounds like hissing. It's probably just me and my imagination." ---- The other Toa and I were at the hospital, and the remainder of the unit began talking to Icax. Meanwhile, Ganon and I decided to have a word with the nurse. "If this infection is going around, have they started working on a cure yet?" Ganon asked. "Our scientists have been working long and hard to develop a sufficient drug, but so far their efforts have been futile. We have treated your patients with an alternative remedy though, which has slowed down the effects of the illness." "Thanks." BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! "What was that?" I inquired. "My sonic device," Kopak replied. "Hello. This is Kopak speaking." "Hello. We've located the whereabouts of wanted Toa Zoruxx. His Rahkshi were seen heading to the desert, and we were able to trace them. We have prepared a strike team and are ready to head out. Bring your unit to the outskirts of the city immediately. Over and out." "Alright, team. We're heading out to get Zoruxx. We are going to join the rest of KMES' strike team in a moment." Icax interrupted. "Let me come. I'm okay." "No, you're too weak. Stay here." "But the doctor says they slowed the infection." "No, you're staying here. Now, Imydrex, Ganon--since we're heading off, you two go to Agrav and prepare for the game, alright?" "Gotcha," we both replied. Chapter 18 The big day was upon us--the battle for the Crystal Cup. Aliki, current champion, versus the amateur, Katron. This was the biggest sporting event of the year, and Matoran from all over Tehktra Nui had flocked to see it. Ganon and I had got here early, so we got seated at the top row. As Matoran were still getting in, a Toa of lightning came up to us. "Hey, I'm Jessaco. Are you guys Ganon and Imydrex?" "We sure are!" "Cool. I was told to find you by KMES and help you guard the event." "Great. I guess we need all the help we can get; this place is colossal!" Ganon wasn't exaggerating. The place was actually 53 kio in width and 62 in length, and trust me, that's colossal! Jessaco sat down beside Ganon at the end of the aisle going up, and we just watched the Matoran pouring through the entrances for the game. An Onu-Matoran came through and Jessaco signaled to him. He ran up the aisle to greet her. "Leresh, you made it!" "Sure did. This place is getting really packed!" "I know, but we've got a good seat. Guys, could you budge up?" Ganon and I shuffled up, and the Matoran took a seat. The last few Matoran were coming in, and an MVT came driving into the stadium. As it carried on driving, the sunroof opened, and Aliki came out, arms out. The crowd stood up, and a deafening roar of cheering filled the stadium. Katron came walking in and, due to all the cheering, was mostly unnoticed. Leresh began talking. "So, Jessaco, as I was saying earlier, would you want to, I dunno, go to the movies, or something, you know, maybe like a date." Jessaco gave no answer. She was too busy staring at Katron. "Wow, look at him! What a man... I...." thought Jessaco aloud quietly. Katron looked up at her and saw that see was the only one looking at him. He winked. "Ahhhhhhh! He winked at me!!!" "Hello." Leresh snapped his fingers "Hello-oooo." "What, what? Oh, Leresh, what were you saying?" "Well, I..." The master of ceremonies began to talk and the stadium went silent. "Drat!" he murmured under his breath. Chapter 19 Ganon and I ran up to Jessaco. "What happened to him?" I inquired. "I haven't the slightest clue. He was fine a few minutes ago. You know what? I'll go find him and see what's wrong." She ran out of the stadium entrance to look for Leresh. Ganon turned to me. "Now it's time to continue our mission, Imydrex, to find out what's going on in the Fire Kingdom." "I think we should return to KMES headquarters and get some weapons." "Agreed." We made our way to the stadium rear and found an MVT. Ganon went right in. "Is it really ethical that a Toa should steal a vehicle?" "Well, we'll be helping people in the long term, so I guess it'll balance out. Now, get in!" I sat down on the back seat. "Do you drive well?" "Sure, as long as I don't have to parallel park!" He started the vehicle, and soon we were headed for our destination. ---- Ganon and I arrived at KMES headquarters and headed to find Kopek, who had stayed behind while Kopak had gone to Axorla Nui. We caught up with him in the corridor. "Oi, Kopek!" He turned and greeted us. "I been expecting you. You need to get to the Fire Kingdom immediately. According to KMES satellites, the whole population of Ta-Matoran has gone underground, and we need to know why. Also, an MVT has been stolen near the stadium. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" We glanced at each other. "Um, no," I replied. "Whatever, just get down there now!" ---- An MVT flew through the air, smashing through the wall of a bar called THE GEARZ. A former Great Being known as Makura, who had just escaped from the Fire Kingdom, was wrecking havoc in the city. Matoran were fleeing from the scene in all directions. As Ganon and I drove past, we couldn't help but notice his rampage. "Don't you think we should do something?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure KMES can wait a while," Ganon replied. We got out and the being flung a tree at us, but I created a wall of iron to protect us. "This guy's a tough one, eh?" Ganon ran up to him, his nunchucks high in the air, and managed to hook himself to the being's neck. The being started thrashing wildly, and Ganon was being thrown about in all places. This can't be good, I thought to myself. Then about fifty KMES MVTs drove up, and many officers emerged, including Kopek. "TASERS READY!" Chapter 20 The flash of the tasers was nearly blinding, but simply had no effect. The being let out a mighty cry and charged into several MVTs, crushing them. Ganon got himself loose, and engulfed the being in plasma. As he was stopped, Kopek froze him in a block of ice. All of us lay silent for the next few seconds, until Ganon broke the silence. "Well I guess everything turned out oka-- HOLY--!" We were all bombarded with ice fragments as the beast broke free. Many KMES members were injured. Ganon stepped back to me. "I guess it's up to us, eh?" "You said it." "Follow my lead, alright?" "Got it." Ganon ran up ahead of the being; I stayed right behind. "Come on, beast, give us a run for our money!" The being shrieked in the air and brought his jaws down to earth. Ganon, using his amazing agility, jumped up and landed on his head. "NOW, IMYDREX!" he yelled. I fused his feet to the ground with iron shackles. The beast rose up, and Ganon slid down his back. He pulled out his plasma blaster and shot the being where it really does hurt. The being collapsed, though still attached to the floor. Ganon came up to me. "Nice one!" He threw me a high five. We headed over to the injured Kopek and helped him up. "Good work, boys, but we had it under control." "Is that so?" Ganon replied sarcastically, "If we weren't here, you guys would have been toast!" "I beg to differ, but on a different topic, aren't you meant to be getting to the Fire Kingdom, as commanded? Hey, where did you go?" He looked over at our MVT, which was just starting up. "We're already on our way. Keep up!" Kopek nodded his head and walked over to his prize. He signaled to one of the members of his squad as he came to. "Get this guy to the labs so we can determine who or what that is." "Right away, sir!" Chapter 21 We once again resumed our trip to the Fire Kingdom. "Imydrex," Ganon said, adjusting his mirror so he could see me, "Good one back there." "Yeah, thanks." "No really, you're getting good." "Ya think? Hmmmmph." "What's wrong?" "Its just that, well, I was thinking. Before I came to Tehktra Nui, things were really different, and I guess everything's been changing so fast. And now I'm finally getting some respect." "Whaddya mean?" "Its just, my fellow people... they tried to get rid of me. They planned it really well and all, and all because of me. I don't see what I did. Just forget about it; I'll try and suppress my trauma" "I really don't think suppressing it will do much." We came to a T-junction, and a Le-Matoran came speeding down the road, colliding with the side of our vehicle. Luckily, no one was hurt... and this MVT wasn't ours! Ganon and I clambered out of the wreck and saw the Matoran fleeing with a Kanohi mask in his grasp. "Oy, you there!" Ganon shouted out. The Matoran took a glimpse of us and carried on running. "I think he has something to hide, Ganon." "Me too. Lets get him!" I erected a pillar of iron in front of the Matoran and he hit it with quite a force. Me and Ganon surrounded him. "What are you up to, hit and run? Oh, what's this?" Ganon grabbed the Olmak. "Hey, give that back! That's none of your business!" "It is our business, since we are honorary members of KMES and it is our duty to investigate any suspicious behavior. Hey, is this an Olmak? What's a Matoran doing with a mask of such power?" "Well you see..." YOINK! He grabbed it from Ganon and quickly hitched a ride. "Take me to the Fire Kingdom, I'm being chased down by some goons!" "Darn it, we'll never catch him now... or will we?" "What are you saying?" "Hello! Mask of speed! Come on, let's catch us up some MVT!" Chapter 22 Ganon shared his mask power with me, and soon we were racing after the MVT and the driver making off with the Olmak. "Mata Nui, those goons are chasing me! STEP ON IT!" The MVT accelerated and served down an side road. "We're never gonna catch him. MVTs are too fast," I said. "Don't you worry, I got an idea." Ganon pulled out his super-accurate plasma blaster. He fired a blast of sticky plasma, and it stuck itself to the back of the MVT. "Quickly, use your iron powers to clamp me down to the road!" I did as he commanded, and soon he was strapped with metal, hooked into the road. The MVT was struggling to move, and the plasma was holding tight. "Must... Hold on... urgh..." Suddenly, the plasma snapped and the tension was released, causing the vehicle to fly forward, making it topple over and hit a building, causing its right wall to collapse and the MVT to explode. "Didn't see that coming," Ganon said quietly. I ran up to the mangled remains of the crash to look for any sign of the Matoran. I pulled apart the several panels and parts from the impact, only to find the shattered Olmak. Where did the Matoran go? I thought to myself. Ganon, who finally made his way out of my iron clamp, ran up to me. "Man, this crash was bad. Is the Matoran okay?" "Where is the Matoran? He sorta... disappeared." BZZZZZZTTTTT! "I'm getting a call," said Ganon, pulling out a sonic emitter. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Kopek. Is this Ganon?" "It is." "Good. Have you arrived at the Fire Kingdom yet?" "Um, we kinda got sidetracked again." "Can't you guys stay on target? Well, I guess it's a blessing in disguise. I have some stuff for you for your investigation. Of which two things will be most important: a video camera to document your investigation, and a little satellite receiving device. It receives images from KMES' own satellite. It shows a view of Tehktra Nui from space so you can know your location. A Ko-Matoran will be arriving on site to deliver your tools. Kopek out!" "I wonder how long he'll tak..." Then a KMES MVT drove up beside us. "Wow, that was quick." The Matoran got out, handed us our tools, and told us to take the MVT. "Um, how are you gonna get back?" I asked. He pulled out a hoverboard. "Oh, fair enough." "What are you waiting for?" Ganon shouted out to me, in the driver's seat of the MVT. "We gotta make up for lost time!" We then rushed to the Fire Kingdom, determined not to get distracted again. Chapter 23 We finally reached the coast at the edge of the only bridge to the Fire Kingdom. To be absolutely honest, I'm nervous, really nervous. This place looks as daunting as all the Makuta combined. Ganon and I had abandoned the MVT and had gathered our tools given to us under order of Kopek. "After you," I said to Ganon. "Well, you know what?" "What?" "GO!" He pushed me onto the dark rickety bridge. I looked down into where the sea should have been, but instead was rising dark red mist. I gulped, pulling out one of my blades, and began making my way across the bridge, trying not to look down again. The bridge swayed from side to side, making me feel very uneasy. Ganon began crossing the bridge behind me, both of us trying not to cause the bridge to snap. I could hear weird noises from down below, and I believe I saw a tentacle or two down there. "Imydrex, activate your mask of stealth," Ganon whispered to me, and I did as he said. ---- Finally, we reached the gates. The gates themselves could inspire fear into the bravest warrior: the twisted beams and bars were almost disturbing in their form, and the towering structure of the building after was not a pleasurable sight either. A few alien-like flying Rahi flew out toward us, emitting blood-curdling cries as they came. I quickly merged my blades into a mega-laser blaster and vaporized the beasts. How did they see me and Ganon, after using the mask of stealth?. No time for answers. "Should we break through?" I asked. "No, we don't want to attract attention. I say, let's scale the wall." We looked over to the wall. The structure was made from twisted iron and shards of wire. There were several Ta-Matoran corpses built straight into it. The two of us looked at each other in disgust. "I have an idea," Ganon told me. A huge chunk of the wall liquefied and searing hot plasma melted through it. "Great idea," I whispered to Ganon, and we entered a large empty square. Must to our surprise, there were no Ta-Matoran conversing; rather, a group of weird, raptor-like beings. "What the Karzahni are those?" Suddenly, all of the creatures quickly flicked their heads toward us and gave us a look I would never forget. "Run," I whispered to Ganon. The raptors got up on their spindly legs and began bolting after us, foaming at the mouth. Chapter 24 Ganon and I ran down the side of one of the Kingdom's buildings. Ganon pulled out his blaster and fired back. Much to our disbelief, our pursuers--the raptor-like creatures--became intangible, and the blast went through. "Mata Nui, these things are unstoppable!" "Nothing is unstoppable, brother," I reassured Ganon. I then stopped in my tracks and turned to face the oncoming raptors. "What are you doing? They'll eat you alive!" "Just... gotta... stand my ground," I murmured to myself. The raptors stopped about an inch in front of me. I was tense with fear. One of the raptors lurched toward me and released a intimidating shriek. Several drops of spit hit me in the face. The beast was almost enchanted. The beings being circling me, almost investigating me. They then returned tangible and began walking off. My plan had worked perfectly! I pulled out my blades, which had been combined into the mega laser blaster, and disintegrated the foul creatures while they were still solid. "Oh yeah, take that!" Ganon ran up to me. "Amazing trick, dude!" "Yeah, but those aren't probably the last. Come on, we gotta keep moving." The two of us began searching the area for any signs of sapient life. ---- Eventually, we reached an almost palace-like building, terrifying in its own right. Inside were weird pillars of what seemed to be of some sort of composite rock type. "HELLO!" Ganon shouted out. The echo emitted for at least five minutes. "What are you doing? Do you want to attract any unwanted attention?" "No, but I think I've found something." He walked over to a panel on the floor and picked it off, revealing a secret passageway. "Whoa, how did you know that was there?" "A little something called sonar. It's what bats use to get around. I learned that from a guy called Krall." "Pretty clever." The two of us began making our way down into the darkness. Chapter 25 Ganon and I continued going deeper and deeper underground, and the further we went down the less constructed and more cavernous the place became. The two of us hadn't spoke for at least twenty minutes, both of us too focused on our task. I decided I would break the silence. "Where do you think we're headed, then?" "I don't know, but it seems very untouched. Looks can be deceiving, though, so keep your eyes peeled for anything funny." "Got it!" We eventually reached the end of the passage, a ledge made of iron mesh. The ledge overlooked a cavernous space, shrouded in darkness. There were dark and forbidding stalactites everywhere. There were several large cylindrical projections, which were almost engine-like. "Get down; I think I can see someone," Ganon said, and we hit the deck. The being turned around and he picked up a large plaque of machinery. It was the Master! He walked over to the other end of the room, and out of the shadows the hiss of pneumatics and the clank of metal sounded. A being in sleek black armor stepped out of the shadows. The slight luminous glow of the cavern glistened along his tall mechanical body, right up to the horn-like projections of his head. "Who are you? I wasn't expecting guests," the Master said mockingly. "Your worst nightmare..." he replied, pointing a wrist-mounted machine gun to the back of his head. Chapter 26 The air was heavy with tension; Ganon and I were about to witness something beyond our wildest dreams. The Master was at point blank, gun to his neck. He slowly turned around to face the mechanical fighting machine. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you five seconds to put down that toy and leave. 1... 2..." The being opened fire, raining bullets down on the Master. He skillfully spun with blade in hand, deflecting each bullet in succession. The stray bullets all ricocheted off Magneon, leaving nothing but a scratch. His single eye flared with red light. "Is that all?" The Master growled. He ran toward Magneon, sword in hand, and brought it down upon him. Magneon had already taken his back blades off, and blocked his blow. "I'm guessing that was your best shot." He swung and swung and swung again, still being blocked by Magneon, pushing Magneon further and further back, until he was backed up against the wall. The Master stopped for a breath. "I suppose it's my turn now!" He tilted sideways as a small rocket unlatched from his right arm. The Master desperately tried to dodge the homing missile, but it struck his right arm. "AAARGH!" The rocket deposited its load--a toxic batch of nerve gas--and his arm was rendered useless. The Master was now angry. His left arm's fingers sharpened into razor-sharp claws and he ran at Magneon, swiping his side and nearly knocking him of balance. In response, Magneon began firing wildly, not only from his machine gun but his other blasters and guns too. The Master performed a series of backflips in order to dodge, but was hit by about fifteen in the left side of his hip. Magneon, cold and robotic, slowly began coming in for the kill. "Oh, no, you don't! Hounds, strike!" Two hatches opened up, and five mutant energy hounds came bounding out. The Master slowly began edging his way out of the lair. One of the hounds jumped at Magneon, its jaws open, revealing a dangerous set of teeth, and bit into his arm. Magneon felt no pain, and grabbed its rear end with his opposite hand. He ripped the lower part of the hound's body off and threw the corpse to the ground. Then, using his heavy mechanical foot, he smashed the body into smeared remains on the floor. A gun unfurled on his shoulder and shot the remaining hounds to smithereens. "Now, where's that cowardly Master...?" He walked into the center of the space and pulled out a canister from his back, throwing it into the shadows. About two seconds later, it exploded, filling the room with flaring light. Magneon looked straight up, and saw the Master hanging from the ceiling. The Master had him now! He dropped down onto Magneon, but Magneon raised his iron fist and he landed straight on it, winding him. As he was on the end of his fist, he unsheathed a blade from his wrist, slicing through The Master's abdomen. He flicked his wrist, throwing The Master across the room. "Got any more smart ideas?" "Just one," the Master whispered to himself. He pulled out his sword and threw it, at the full force of his ability, toward Magneon. As it flew, spinning through the air, Magneon grabbed it by its tip and crushed it to protodermic dust in the palm of his hand. Using this as a distraction, the Master had gotten to his feet and began conjuring up his mental energies. His skull glew blue, and a mental beam of energy fired toward Magneon. Magneon's eye, combined with the laser in the center of his rotating gun, fired a laser beam in response. The two beams merged in the air, both equally matched in power. Magneon had an idea. He kept his laser focused on the mental beam, and directed his eyebeam to the Master. The power of the laser threw him through several stalactites, and then through the wall. Magneon began approaching him once more. "Quick," Ganon whispered to me. "Activate your mask; let's get a better view of the action." The two of us continued along the iron mesh ledge into the other cavern that the pair were in. As a last resort, the Master ripped off his dead arm and used the sharp claws at the end to fend off Magneon. "You truly are the most pathetic being I've ever fought!!!!" The Master fired a mental blast at Magneon's feet, knocking him backwards. But Magneon would not be defeated. Once again, he took his back blades and threw them toward the Master. They struck the jutting-out bone of his ripped-off arm and his other arm, clamping him to the wall. "Now, for what I came for..." "What? What do you want from me?" "Where is it?" "Where is what? I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" he replied condescendingly. "You bloody well know what I'm talking about!" Magneon punched him in the jaw with quite some force, partially dislocating it. "What? I really--''ow''!--don't know what you're talking about!" "You know what I'm talking about! Start the ship! Start it now!" Ganon and I looked at each other. Ship? "Ship? What ship? I honestly don't kn..." Magneon raised his clenched fist. "Alright, alright. Release me from these blades!" Magneon reached up and ripped the blades out of the wall. The Master limped into the center of the room, under close watch by Magneon. He placed his existing hand over a panel on the floor, and a block of metal slid up out of the ground. There was a slot at the top, and he placed the plaque of machinery within it. The block then slid back into the ground and the panel flung closed again. A few seconds of silence followed. Then, suddenly, the earth began shaking wildly. Stalactites began falling off the ceiling and shattering on the ground. The huge engine-like projections lit up with a ghostly blue glow as energy pulsed through them. "BWAAA HAAA HAAA!" Magneon began laughing through the chaos. "Whoa, what's going on, Ganon?" I asked worriedly, trying to keep my balance. "I don't know, but it can't be good!" He got out the satellite receiver to see what was happening. The two of us stared at the screen in disbelief. Tehktra Nui was ripping off the surface of the planet! Suddenly, Magneon glanced toward us. I wasn't exactly sure if he saw the two of us, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Ganon and I ran toward a door toward the left side of the lair. We ran into the stasis tube-filled room and took shelter... for the moment... Epilogue Characters *Imydrex *Mandoch *Ganon *Skanix *Ikarki *Zoruxx *Gairon *Aliki *Katron *Akatax *The Master *The Kanohi Stripes *Vels *Jessaco *Leresh *Pakera *A Vorox *The Red Dragons *Myto *Poxxu *Jex *Visto *Genx and some other Desert Apes *Magneon *Several Mechanical Rahkshi *Several Matoran Trivia *Zoruxx and Makura are creations by , and are used under his request. *Voice acting for Ganon is done by , but deepened on sound editing software. *Route 5621 in chapter 16 is a direct reference to the creator's username. *The image of Katron during the race is outdated, as it shows him in his old form. Category:Stories Category:Tehktra Nui Saga